Methods for making such torsional vibration dampers by simply bonding such parts together are already known. These methods are often used when quick and economical manufacture is required. It is important to note however that the magnitude of the transmissible torque is limited by the moment of force of the adhesive bond between the parts used. Often the magnitude of the transmissible torque is too low for many applications, so that other methods, such as the postbonding method, are used to make torsional vibration dampers.
In the postbonding method, an adhesive is applied to the hub and inertia rings before the rubber is injected. After the spring element is fired in, the torsional vibration damper is heated in a furnace for several hours to temperatures of about 175.degree.. Torsional vibration dampers produced in this fashion exhibit good operating properties, but the manufacturing process is time-consuming and less than satisfactory from an economic standpoint.